


It Started In The West

by tontontonberry



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Consequences, Creta, Grand theft auto, Homunculi, Mild Injuries, Post-Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Work In Progress, envy being a little shit, homunculi learning how to human, some battle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tontontonberry/pseuds/tontontonberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward Elric knew that traveling West would likely involve trouble. He just thought trouble would have waited for him to leave the country first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started In The West

_“You sure have killed a lot of people for that Philosopher’s Stone, Dr. Marcoh.”_

_“You don’t have the right to a peaceful life…”_

_“…or to find peace in death!”_

_-Envy_

 

Envy woke to the darkness behind his eyelids.

His arm was going numb. He should probably stop lying on it. Especially with the ground being so hard.

He frowned. That didn’t seem right, somehow. He wasn’t sure what was wrong with having arms, arms were what he usually had. Even in his true form he had arms. Two sets in fact! Ugly green ones, yes, but two!

He wasn’t even going to think about those tiny excuses he had for arms when he was down to one…life…

Envy’s eyes snapped open. His right hand was nearly touching his nose; flesh-toned and gloved. Lurching up from the fetal curl he’d been in, Envy stared down at his feet. Ten toes and socks, not stubby and green. No tail.

This wasn’t right. He’d…he’d _died_. His Stone was gone, he crushed it himself! It was supposed to be over! Done! No more envying pitiful weakling humans, no more burning, no more goddamn pipsqueak seeing a part of him he’d never even wanted himself to see!

The sun shined down on him, warming his mop of dark hair, oblivious to the fact that he shouldn’t be seeing it.

Breaths came fast and hard, his heart thumping loudly in his chest. He was alive. Sitting in an alleyway with grit sticking to his arm and _alive_.

It started with a hiccup. Then another. Hiccups turned to giggles, giggles turned to slightly hysterical laughter. He was _alive!_ Father would be furious he hadn’t stopped the humans, of course, but if he was still here then it must have worked! They’d done it!

A child shouted nearby, and the laughter abruptly stopped. He hadn’t paid the sounds around him any mind, thinking them the usual white noise if he thought about them at all. Now that he actually listened, he could hear footsteps, voices, and even a train whistle.

…alright, so the plan hadn’t happened yet, but it was going to! Clearly he was here because… because…

Never mind how he got here! He would go back to Father, they’d activate the transmutation circle, and then Father would figure out what happened!

Envy gathered his legs beneath him and lurched to his feet. Yes, that was what he’d do. Transform and make his way to Father. What should he be? The blond soldier? Yes, that would keep people from getting in his way.

No longer unsettled, he strode toward what he assumed was the alleyway’s exit. It wasn’t until several steps on still-socked feet passed that he stopped. He should be wearing boots by now. Looking down, he once again saw ten toes and socks.

He must be in shock from such a major death, clearly. He just had to try again.

Three more steps, still no boots. Envy growled and stomped a foot.

“Change already!”

He glared down at a hand, willing the gloves away. Nothing. The hand shook.

He couldn’t transform.

_He couldn’t transform._

Envy ran. Loose brick corners caught his feet and grit scraped at his toes, but the pain would pass soon enough. It always did.

He had to get to Father. Father would fix this. Father could fix anything. He just had to get to Father.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on AO3, so I'm still learning how to do things. There is more to this story! I just don't know how to mark it as an unknown amount of chapters. Hopefully chapter two will be up soon. Thank you for reading!


End file.
